Chapter 4 (One Piece Campaign): Menou's Might
Short Summary Long Summary The effects of the battle between Chitsujo and Big Mom are becoming more visible, like with birds flying away from every nearby island, feeling it’s a choice between leave or die. The Watcher advances on the injured Pirate, suggesting they stop the pointless fight, claiming a smart woman like her should know she can’t beat him. When Big Mom refuses to respond due to pride, Chitsujo sighs that he gets this is new to her. He states she was born too powerful for her own good, so she’s never experienced the helplessness of being driven to wits end by someone far stronger, so she doesn’t know how to respond for feeling it for the first time. Big Mom glares at Chitsujo, very doubtful that he’s felt that. With a defiant smile, Big Mom says Chitsujo is just like her, deriding him for playing the role of paragon. She tells him to accept that he’s a monster standing at the top of the world, and not to pretend the ‘weaklings’ below them. Even if everything Chitsujo said is true, Big Mom growls that she refuses to be talked down by someone just like her. Giving a piercing glare, Chitsujo says she’s wrong, remembering what it’s like to be helpless. The good king vehemently says he’s nothing like Big Mom or Kaido. He states the Emperors allowed themselves to be disconnected with their fellow man, claiming the blame lies in those around them for putting them on pedestals, knowing he’s no better in that regard. Regardless, Chitsujo claims he’s been nothing more than human, and will continue to be. Suddenly, the Prison Glacier shatters, Chitsujo sighing that he knew the King of the Beasts couldn’t be contained forever. Kaido roars at Chitsujo as he charges, blackening his arm with Haki. Chitsujo prepares to block. Big Mom thinks to Kaido that it’s nothing personal, just good business. She thrusts a Senkōba right at Chitsujo’s head and Kaido’s chest. Knowing that Big Mom is a sore loser too proud to accept defeat, Chitsujo is not caught off guard thanks to thousands of years worth of battle. With a Twin Doors, Chitsujo sends the attack through a spatial portal. He chants that as one door opens, another does the same, all while blocking a powerful punch from Kaido. Another portal opens up behind Kaido, with the attack piercing through and destroying Kaido’s side, moving past the smaller Chitsujo, and striking Big Mom in the side. Stumbling in shock, Kaido asks himself if this is pain, noting he’d forgotten what it felt like after so many suicide attempts for the ‘hell of it’. Still calm and focused, Chitsujo asks again if they accept his counteroffer. The Emperors glare at the Watcher, refusing to believe they can lose to an ‘upstart’ who came out of nowhere. They think the balance of power is supposed to work with the strong and those in power remaining so. The two Emperors internally curse Chitsujo for shaking things up, on top of sheer disbelief. The very idea of someone shaking up the ‘might makes right’ system of the Pirate World is a shock. Even the direct subordinates are so used to being underlings to the invincible, so this is incomprehensible. In shock, Charlotte Cracker mutters that ‘Mama’ and the Charlotte Family are invincible, calling the whole situation a nightmare. In his eyes, bloodline is what determines who people are. By that logic, the blood of Big Mom in his veins made him invincible, saying it makes no sense for her to struggle so much. A chess soldier nervously calls out to Cracker, earning a sharp reply. As Cracker composes himself, he’s informed that the single vessel with thirteen soldiers is approaching, asking for orders. Cracker commands all ships to prepare for hand-to-hand combat, seeing no choice but to pick up the slack if the cannon Homies are being insubordinate. He mutters about informing Big Mom that the souls need to be replaced with more obedient ones, hating when the Homies forget who their masters are, seeing them as nothing more than servants of Big Mom and her crew. Looking at the vessel, Cracker angrily thinks that the enemy will pay for making a mockery of the Big Mom Pirates. At that point, something whizzes past Cracker’s face, and he angrily asks what that was, demanding a telescope. Once he gets it, Cracker sees an archer waving with a pleasant but mocking smile, angrily realizing it was an arrow. Suiken face-palms in annoyance at Kyū, Menou’s best archer. She’s a young girl with brown hair, green eyes, a quiver on her back, the standard blue and gold military blazer with two bronze epaulettes, a blue miniskirt, knee high shocks, black shoes, and a silver bow half her size. Kyū is one of the few Menou elite who doesn’t have an Art, just incredible archery skills. While she can’t mold Reiki into a particular Art, she can still enhance her physical and mental abilities, along with her weapon. Being an incredibly driven hard-worker, Kyū didn’t let anything stop her from becoming a Menou Army elite. Suiken noticed the talent and hard work, so he personally recruited her as a Bronze Gate. Each Arch General has four Gold, four Silver, and four Bronze Gates under direct command. The Gates are all the best Menou has to offer aside from the Saint Warriors and Arch Generals themselves. Still, Suiken wishes he knew how odd Kyū was before recruitment. Just done with life, Suiken asks why Kyū shot an arrow when they haven’t even boarded, plus he never gave the order. Kyū brightly replies that it was to say hello. ‘Trap Master’ Hanta, another Bronze Gate, agrees that Kyū always does that, just calling it lucky that they’re all aimed to miss. Suiken just sighs, muttering to never take Kyū on a diplomatic mission. Awami, another Bronze Gate, makes an awful pun about Kyū being as ‘Kyūte’ as always. She’s a cute, pigtailed girl with sandy blonde hair, literally starry eyes, and a sailor uniform with the bronze epaulettes. Sendō, Suiken’s last Bronze Gate, asks if the cute Kyū is handsome like him. He has bronzed skin, bit black hair, and an unbuttoned military blazer to show off a muscular chest, trying to upstage his other Gates with a pose. Kū, a Silver Gate, bops the ‘dumb ass’ with the flat end of her spear, stating that women look beautiful instead of cute, while men are handsome. She’s a muscular amazon with short red hair, green eyes, and Grecian-style armor pressed against her impressive bust. Atsuki, another Silver Gate, jokingly asks what a ‘mannish’ woman like her would know about it. He looks like a thug with a crimson red pompadour, and a blue biker jacket with his silver epaulettes. When Kū asks if he wants to die, Atsuki enflames his hands, asking for it while he claiming he needs to warm up before letting loose on the Pirates. Suddenly, Fuyumi, another Silver Gate known as the ‘Winter Queen’, turns Atsuki’s hands into blocks of ice. She’s a beautiful woman with white hair, gold eyes, and the standard blazer. Fuyumi tells her longtime comrade to cease his behavior, threatening to freeze his entire body next, knowing the mission can be done without him. Atsuki angrily yells for Fuyumi to quit messing with him and thaw his hands. Fuyumi tells Atsuki to do it himself, since fire can melt ice, earning an indignant scream. Sagan, the last Silver Gate, mutters about how lively his comrades are. He’s an older veteran with long blonde hair in a ponytail and goatee, brown eyes, and a scimitar strapped to the hip. Gintarō, a Gold Gate, says they’re young and enthusiastic on top of their dedication. He’s a man with silver hair, green eyes, and the standard military blazer with gold epaulettes. Yuto, a lavender-haired Gold Gate, grins that Gintarō is more lenient that he lets on. Gintarō points out that the important thing is despite the eccentricities, they’re dedicated patriots to the homeland. Saizō, another Gold Gate, states that right now, they’re not giving themselves in service to the homeland, but in service to their allies, knowing they’re being counted on to be heroes. Saizō is a large, bald man with grey eyes and a huge grin. Kuronuma, Suiken’s last Gold Gate, agrees. He looks reclusive, dark haired, and wears a heavy black poncho over his military blazer. Kuronuma calls it a new feeling to fight for those they must protect instead of their home, comparing it to the darkness of the unknown. He claims that as warriors who protect the universe from the shadows, it shouldn’t be something they’re unfamiliar with. Annoyed, Yuto says they all get Kuronuma loves darkness, adding that there’s no reason to put on an act. Kuronuma just looks confused. Suiken orders them all to quiet down, bemoaning that he, Fūgetsu, Raika, and Chitsujo are the only ‘sane’ individuals in the Menou Army. He claims this isn’t the time to chat, now that they’ve sailed right into the Big Mom Fleet. Awami enthusiastically waves and greets the Pirates, saying they’ll beat them all up, asking if they mind. Fuyumi asks Awami not to do that, but Kū says it’s only fair the Pirates know what’ll happen, agreeing with Chitsujo that they should be taught a lesson for scaring the good folks of Dressrosa. Suiken admits he’s glad they’re on the same page. A pirate yells for the Watchers to leave or die, prompting Yuto to observe they aren’t on the same page. Suiken says they’ll make them understand, giving the order to spread out. With that, the thirteen soldiers leap onto the ships of Cracker’s fleet. As she approaches the Mammoth, Fūgetsu wipes off a bit of sweat, calling the cannonballs a nice warm-up. Riku, a Bronze Gate, says there’s no need to soften the blow to make the Pirates feel better, adding that they all know that wasn’t enough to even count as a warm-up for an Arch General. Riku is a blonde man with a completely open blazer to show off his sculpted figure. Tomoyuki, Fuyumi’s younger brother and possessor of the Art: Snow, chuckles nervously that the general is so strong it’s scary sometimes. The Bronze Gate is a white-haired boy with blue eyes. Kanji, another Bronze Gate, notes that Fuyumi should’ve taught her little brother that women don’t like being called scary. Kanji is a boisterous man with spiky red hair, brown eyes, and with the sleeves of his blazer torn off. Saying this is how to address women, Kanji turns to Riseko, his best friend and fellow Bronze Gate. Riseko is a purple-haired girl with twin-tails, and a blue/gold dress that evokes a pop star image. Kanji tells Riseko that he’s counting on her, and that she’ll do great. With a bright smile, Riseko returns the compliment, confident in their combined powers. ‘Vanisher’ Kōga, a Silver Gate dressed like a blue ninja, complains about how loud the others are. Hitomi, a orange-eyed girl with spring-like brown hair, giggles that they’re still people. She urges the others to show their excitement, saying it pumps up the grunts, despite them not being here for this mission. Iwamoto, a scarred Silver Gate with buzzed blonde hair, remains silent and focused. The last Silver Gate is Ikazuchi, an energetic man with tremendously spiky, electric blue hair shaped like lightning. He loudly promises to give the Pirates hell, saying he’ll fight for the ‘super nice’ people of Dressrosa. Gōken, a wise Gold Gate and elderly martial artist with his large beard, agrees that a warrior’s true worth is what they’re willing to give in the service of those who can’t fight for themselves, eager for them to show their worth. Tabe, a fat Gold Gate with green hair, nods at that while munching, ready to give his all after his twentieth bag of snacks. Kumo licks his lips in anticipation, sadistically hoping to show them what Hell looks like. The Gold Gate is a man with slicked-back dark purple hair, and intimidating black eyes. He’s still dedicated to Menou, but he’s a sadist. Fūgetsu’s last Gold Gate, the pure-hearted Hikari, has the look of a shrine maiden with her blue/gold haori, blue hakama, long dark hair, and blue eyes. Hikari laments how pointless it is to go this far for revenge and to torment innocents, upset that those who seek death and destruction can’t be reasoned with. Fūgetsu reminds her Gates that Kaishi taught them that those who seek peace must be prepared for war, claiming it’s time to do their part. As the Watchers approach the Mammoth, Tomoyuki notes how strangely quiet it is. Riku guesses that the Pirates are waiting for them. With that, Fūgetsu and her Gates leap onto the Mammoth, the Arch General giving a wry smile. Fūgetsu introduces herself, saying they’re trespassing in Alliance and Menou waters. She asks who’s in charge, claiming to give them the opportunity to be smarter than Kaido and end this peacefully. When Jack the Drought steps forward, Riku whistles in appreciation at the ‘Billion Beri Man’, with Tomoyuki stuttering at how big the Yonko Commander is. Kumo just gleefully says the big ones fall the hardest. Fūgetsu calls it a pleasure to meet Jack, saying this is his chance to be Captain of the Beast Pirates if he’s smart. The Watchers are more than willing to fight if they have to, stressing that it’s in the Pirates best interest to leave. Jack looks disgusted at the very thought of doing things peacefully, loudly refusing. Seeing the wall of weapons pointed at her, Fūgetsu muses that she tried, giving the go-ahead for her Gates to go crazy. Pointing the naginata at Jack, Fūgetsu calls it only right for the bosses to meet in single combat. Scowling, Jack sends the Pleasures forward. Fūgetsu gives the word to Riseko and Kanji, prompting them to step forward. The duo assures each other that they’re ready. Riseko then starts to sing an upbeat show tune, confusing the Pleasures. Kanji starts bursting with Reiki. He explains that Riseko has Art: Music where she can sing songs to have various effects on a target. With his own Reiki becoming a visible gold, Kanji states his Art: Emotion allows him to get power-ups from different emotions. Now, Riseko is singing a song to induce happiness, with Kanji saying he can’t help but run around when he’s filled with such energy. Kanji then sends a crowd of Pleasures screaming into the air with a Happy Meteor. The Pleasures try to surround Riseko, claiming the power is useless if the singer is killed. Smiling, Riseko says they’re wrong, and starts singing a tragic song of love and loss. All the nearby Pleasures fall to their knees and uncontrollably sob. Fūgetsu smirks that Riseko, or any self-respecting Menou soldier, would never leave themselves defenseless, musing that the Art is possibly the most useful out of her Gates, with its ability to fire up forces or destroy enemy morale, though adding it only works on those without strong wills. Elsewhere, Riku uses his masterful martial arts to compensate for his lack of Art. Upper cutting a Pleasure, Riku tells his enemies to put a little more effort into it, saying the least they can do is stand on their own. Gōken tells his Martial Arts student that their enemies have no pride, only wishing to survive and thrive without putting in any effort themselves, all while he knocks down a crowd like bowling pins. Riku agrees with his Sensei, admitting he’s just angered by the lack of pride or conviction, believing that a warrior without those is doomed to failure. Gōken nods while chopping another Gifter. Tomoyuki takes a deep breath, stating that while his big sister isn’t watching, he needs to give his best. As the temperature drops, Tomoyuki feels a surge of confidence. The Bronze Gate quickly blows away another crowd with a Rushing Blizzard. Smiling, Tomoyuki calls it too bad Fuyumi isn’t here, admitting he got stronger. Kōga vanishes with his Art: Permeation, allowing him to be completely transparent for sneak attacks and assassination, caving in a Gifter’s face with a punch. When a Gifter tries to hit Kōga with a crab claw, Hitomi intervenes with her Art: Strings. Her arm unravels into strings, wrapping around the crab claw. Hitomi then bashes other grunts with a Human Morning Star. Ikazuchi turns to Iwamoto, asking whether his offense or his friend’s defense will get the most points. Iwamoto just stays silent as he encases his body with rock, using Art: Golem. A Gifter with bear claws tries to strike, but breaks his hands against the rock, and is knocked out with a head-butt from the Watcher. Ikazuchi pouts at that ‘showing off’, before boasting he’ll get five points. With Art: Electrocution, Ikazuchi propels himself with lightning bolts, and blasts away another crowd with Electro Spear. Landing, Ikazuchi asks what Iwamoto thinks, wondering if he can beat that. Iwamoto gives a silent gaze, and turns away for new enemies, prompting Ikazuchi to call him cold as he waves his arms. Kumo speeds through crowds, making sure to land his palm on each of them. Once done, Kumo snaps his fingers, calling it game over. Every Gifter loses control of their body, noticing a strange stigmata appear where they were touched. Kumo grins that his Poison Stigmata is a potent neurotoxin. Seeing them all collapse, Kumo says that helpless is just the way he likes it, adding there’s nothing he loves more than taking the arrogant down a notch, noting that he’s a sadist with morals. Tabe shivers at how creepy Kumo is, before a praying mantis arm strikes him. Tabe is completely undamaged, and uses his Art: Calorie Conversion to slim down and create a more muscular arm. With a Diet Cross, Tabe destroys the Gifter. Hikari faces off against Sheepshead and Ginrummy, giving a respectful bow while warning them that they’ll lose. Sheepshead turns his hands into ram horns, saying he’s more than happy to show how wrong she is, calling it her last lesson before she dies. Ginrummy growls in agreement, saying the Watcher faces a Headliner and her instead of ‘damn rejects’. Hikari sadly asks if that’s how they really view their underlings. Sheepshead hypocritically calls them a bunch of losers who needed artificial Devil Fruits, claiming that it’s only Kaido’s dream to create the best army of Devil Fruit users that gives them something of worth. Hikari asks if worth is really something determined by strength, or what one chooses to do with their precious life. Hikari quickly blinds the Pirates with a Divine Flash. She quickly follows up with tossing a Scattered Light to strike both. While Ginrummy is quickly knocked out, Sheepshead stays standing. Vision blurry, Sheepshead charges forward with a Sheep’s Horn. Hikari surrounds herself with light and speeds into the air, easily avoiding the attacks. Seeing himself enveloped in light, Sheepshead mutters in horror. Hikari slams the Headliner with a Holy Ray Impact, sending him all the way to the bottom floor. With a bow of respect, Hikari turns to see Sheepshead beaten and unconscious, claiming her worth is determined by how many lives she touches with her service, declaring herself the light for those who need it. Fūgetsu and Jack confront each other, staring down as blades are drawn. Fūgetsu restates her title of Arch General, bidding her opponent to prepare to be defeated. Jack declares that she’s nothing to a Pirate worth 1 Billion Beri. Fūgetsu transforms with a green aura, her eyes also turning completely green as she channels Soul of Fūjin. With a distorted voice, Fūgetsu states she’ll show that he’s just a big fish in a small pond. Suiken and his Gates rampage through Cracker’s fleet. Awami bounces on bubbles floating over the Pirates. She blows a bubble like a kiss. With a snap of her fingers, Awami sends a crowd of Chess Soldiers flying with a Popped Bubble. Art: Bubbles is what allows Awami such abilities. She hears a crane caw, and turns to face Randolph, the rabbit Homie. Awami squeals at the sight of a bunny, calling him cute. When Randolph aims his pole-arm, Awami remembers that he’s an enemy. Randolph tries to stab the Watcher, but his blade is stuck in a giant bubble. Awami uses a Bouncy Bubble to send the rabbit into another bubble. She waves goodbye to ‘Mr. Rabbit’ before using Popped Bubble. This sends Randolph careening into Awami’s Chain Explosion. While Awami gracefully lands on the ground, flashing a peace sign, Randolph thuds onto the ground, beaten. Kyū watches her best friend from a perch on the bow. Notching another arrow, Kyū enhances it with Reiki, and lets it fly. Thanks to the enhancement, the arrow blasts through the crowd. Kyū points out that she can still hurt them without a ‘flashy Art’, proclaiming that an elite Menou soldier would never lose to ‘a bunch of thugs’. Hanta, looking incredibly nervous at the crowd of Chess Soldiers, decides on his usual battle strategy, giving him a confident smirk. Adjusting his glasses, Hanta says he has a secret weapon for such an occasion, putting them on guard. Hanta makes it look like he’s using a ‘Hanta Secret Technique’, before turning with a ‘Strategic Retreat’. The soldiers scream that he’s a coward before angrily telling him to get back. Hanta sighs, admitting he’s a coward without the heart for combat like the other Gates, scared of fighting people who can destroy cities and countries. Stopping his run, Hanta takes a deep breath and declares himself a Menou soldier who will do his part, putting his hands on the deck. At that point, all the soldiers are blown up by an Explosive Trap, thanks to Hanta using his Art: Trap and channeling his Reiki into the deck. Diesel and Noble Croc quickly surround Hanta, saying the ‘kid’ will regret trying that stunt with them. After Hanta nervously asks if they can talk this over, but the two just charge him. Hanta shrieks before remembering something and warning the two Pirates not to step there. Suddenly, Diesel and Noble Croc are enveloped in a tower of flames, the Fire Trap. Hanta rubs his head, sheepishly admitting that he forgets things when he panics. On another ship, Sendō poses while believing none can deny his beauty, bidding the soldiers to look upon his handsomeness. The Watcher then senses a foe more powerful than the Chess Soldiers. Bobbin steps forward with a sickening grin, calling the Watcher weird. Glaring, Sendō calls Bobbin hideous on both the inside and outside. Sendō dramatically points at Bobbin, calling the crimes of the Big Mom Pirates truly hideous, stating he’d never forgive them for staining the world in such a way. Bobbin just says he needs to shut up, and starts his bobbing. With rays emanating from the Pirate, Sendō falls asleep on his feet. As the Chess Soldiers cheer, Bobbin laughs that the ‘fool’ let his guard down and shoots him in the face with his pistol. The soldiers assume the Watcher is dead, and Bobbin calls him ‘all talk’ as he empties the pistol onto his target. When everyone is a few steps away, Bobbin hears movement behind him. Seeing Sendō alive and well, Bobbin realizes that the bullets had flattened against the Watcher. Sendō knocks Bobbin out with a Tanned Fist to the jaw. Revealing that he has Art: Copper, Sendō notes that his ability tends to act when he’s unconscious. He proclaims that the Pirate will never mar his beauty, ordering him to sleep and think on his sins. The moment is broken when Sendō notices his bullet-ridden clothes, wailing that they’re ruined. Kū trains her spear on Charlotte Galette after taking down more Chess Soldiers. The Pirate smirks as she generates her fluids and telekinetically manipulates them into tentacles. Galette brushes off the Chess Soldiers, asking if the Watcher can do the same to someone with Big Mom’s blood flowing through her veins. Kū just grins at that, saying tougher enemies are better. When Galette sends her fluid tentacles forward, Kū easily cuts them in half with her spear. Galette just laughs and quickly wraps the fluids around Kū, managing to restrain her. When Kū jokes that she isn’t into bondage, Galette scowls for her to stop the quips when immobilized, taking out a pistol. Frowning, Kū calls it sad that Galette has her immobilized and is going for a gun. The Watcher clarifies that someone with superpowers should have more confidence in them, suggesting the restraints be tightened to strangle her, or have them shoved down her throat to make her choke on it. Atsuki hears that from another ship, and yells ‘That’s what she said’, earning an angry ‘shut up’. Galette yells that she doesn’t have to take fighting advice from an enemy. Sighing that she tried, Kū breaks the fluids like the beautiful amazon she is with a flex, absolutely shocking Galette. Kū zooms forward with a Vanishing Walk, with Galette firing and yelling for her to stay back. Kū cuts the bullet in half with her spear, and swings it diagonally to send the Pirate airborne. Once Galette is on her back, Kū steps on her and drives the spear right next to her face. The Watcher tells Galette not to move, letting out a mass of killing intent, earning a fearful ‘yes ma’am’. Fuyumi faces a perfect copy, telling it that it’s not fooling anyone. The fake points out knowing she’s fake and knowing how to deal with her are different. Fuyumi decides to test some things, and the two zoom forward with an ice gauntlet on their right fists. The Ice Breakers collide, freezing the whole area between them. Fuyumi realizes that it’s not that the fake is a copy, but something that imitates movement like a mirror. The fake compliments her for figuring it out, claiming she can’t be beat if she perfectly counters all moves. Fuyumi takes in her surroundings, cancels out the ice around her, and states she’ll find a way. Leaping away, Fuyumi makes an ice spike in her left hand, and tosses it to the side, to seemingly nowhere. The fake demands to know what that was supposed to do. Growling, the fake generates an ice spike and runs at Fuyumi, who is forced to run at her. At the right moment, Fuyumi uses two fingers to send a large ice spike at the fake, striking it across the stomach. The Watcher smirks that the Pirate’s reflection power is impressive, but she’s completely unaware of her surroundings. The fake turns to see the ice spike from earlier thrown into the mast. Fuyumi states once the fake stepped into her trap, she manipulated the spike to grow more by freezing the moisture around it. The fake cracks and shatters, revealing Charlotte Brûlée. Brûlée is in absolute disbelief that her reflection was destroyed, claiming none have done so before. Fuyumi states any of her comrades could’ve figured out a counter, calling the powers easy to get around once any effort is put in. Fuyumi proclaims that she isn’t an average pirate thug trying to make a name by daring to attack Totland, but the Winter Queen, and Silver Gate of Menou, claiming the Pirate was never at her level. Fuyumi creates her Falling Icicles, and launches them at Brûlée. The Pirate yells that the Charlotte Family will never lose, and fires back the ice with a Reflection. Fuyumi easily leaps to the side to avoid the attack while firing more Falling Icicles and subtly tapping her foot on the deck. Grinning, Brûlée taunts Fuyumi, assuming she doesn’t have a plan now that the Reflection is just sending everything back. Fuyumi blocks with a Winter Shield, prompting Brûlée to laugh that the Watcher won’t beat her or her family. Fuyumi sighs and points to the deck. Suddenly, the horrified Brûlée has her feet enveloped by ice, which was created by Fuyumi tapping her foot. Fuyumi repeats that the Mirror-Mirror Fruit is easy to fight, telling Brûlée to look in a mirror the next time she talks about pride. Brûlée just roars a curse before she’s completely frozen over. Fuyumi sighs that she needs to beat up Atsuki again, claiming it’s his fault she’s taunting her enemies like that. Fuyumi then turns to the Chess Soldiers and stomps the deck for an Ice Rink. The entire deck freezes, along with all Chess Soldiers except one. The terrified grunt mutters that the people aren’t human, but monsters. Atsuki stares up at Charlotte Opera, grinning about punching outside his weight class, especially against those working with ‘real jackasses’. Opera notes the Watcher wouldn’t say that if he wasn’t confidence, adding that he has reason to be so, given all that’s happening around them. Atsuki laughs that it seems he’s actually facing someone smart, asking if none of the Big Mom Pirates thought to ask if threatening an island with an enemy of unknown strength was a bad idea. Frowning, Opera says it isn’t their place to question Big Mom, knowing that her ‘love’ won’t stop her from hurting those that displease her. He says that Big Mom decided, and they follow orders. Atsuki mockingly says he just heard excuses and a plea for sympathy. The Watcher points out Opera is still participating, believing that you simply don’t do something if your heart says so, claiming nothing angers him more than people not taking responsibility for their actions. Opera scowls that logic is the only thing that guarantees survival on the seas. Atsuki smirks that he’s never been logical, as Fuyumi can attest. Opera envelops his lower half in cream, also forming tentacles to match a giant squid, striking with his Cream Monster. While Atsuki braces himself, Opera yells that he’ll burn him by increasing the sweetness. After a few moments of nothing happening, Opera wonders why the Watcher isn’t screaming. Atsuki asks when the burning will start, of if that’s all the Pirate has. Switching tactics, Opera retracts the tentacles and sends an assault of Whipped Cream. Atsuki sighs, easily dodging the attacks, before cursing that the heat wasn’t enough to singe his eyebrows. The Watcher burns the cream away by enveloping his body in flames, Opera being taken aback by the power. Atsuki taunts that logic states ‘Creamy’ should run, and tosses a Flame Comet. It nails Opera in the chest, sending him flying, beaten in one shot. Atsuki turns and gives a thumbs-down, calling it game over. Charlotte Mont-d’Or, flying on two books, surrounds Sagan with a horde of flying books. The Watcher realizes that he faces ‘The Scribe”, prompting Mont-d’Or to arrogantly grin at his name being known across the universe, musing that his mother would be proud. The Pirate then transports Sagan into his World of Books by getting one over the Watcher’s head, boasting that he’s going to stay there. After looking around, Sagan simply says he won’t stay, breaking the illusion by tearing the book apart with a Sand Twister. Shocked at his World of Books being destroyed, Mont-d’Or realizes this might be harder than he thought. He then steps up his game with Story of Flames and a Story of Storms, firing the elements from his books. Sagan calmly cancels out the attacks with two streams of sand, noting that the ‘sands of time’ run dry for everyone eventually. While today isn’t the day his opponent dies, Sagan states he’ll still give some well-deserved punishment for transgressions. Seeing a larger sand stream come at him, Mont-d’Or says the Big Mom Pirates are exempt from punishment as the mightiest on the seas. He then completely halts the sand with a Song of the Seas. Sagan frowns at his Art: Sand being countered, thinking Mont-d’Or was smarter than he gave him credit for. On the other hand, Sagan is very crafty, subtly moving sand particles beneath the Pirate. The sand instantly rises up and traps Mont-d’Or in a suit of armor that crashes down to the deck. Sagan reveals the move as Sand Wrap, before quickly following up with a Sand Impact. The massive weight of sand slams down on the Pirate, sending Mont-d’Or below deck, unconscious. Sagan states that if ‘The Scribe’ is the strongest on the seas, Menou is the strongest in the universe. Elsewhere, Charlotte Compote collapses, with several holes in her body. Yuto apologizes, saying that’s just what happens to anyone who faces the Art: Bullet. The Gold Gate, by no means a killer, exercises extreme restraint with his art, aiming to incapacitate instead of kill. So far, he’s managed one of the lowest kill counts amongst the Gates, usually fighting to deescalate. When several Chess Soldiers charge, Yuto spins around and blasts them all back with an Aura Buckshot. He quickly leans to the side to avoid a sniper bullet. Yuto then casually points and takes out the sniper with an Aura Bullet. Blowing on his finger, Yuto asks if anyone else wants to test him, saying he will shoot if he has to. In his eyes, soldiers and warriors are separated from killers by a reluctance to hurt people and only take life when necessary. Charlotte Amande faces off against Gintarō, and draws her Shirauo, one of the famed Meito class blades. She says it’s pointless to quickly and cleanly take a life, claiming a victim must feel every moment to understand death. When Gintarō asks for the point, Amande snarls that the ‘invader’ will feel every moment. The Watcher retorts that the Pirate is labeling the wrong person, since Big Mom invaded Dressrosa. Amande simply leaps forward, trying to bisect the Watcher from the bottom up. Suddenly, Gintarō uses his Art: Mercury to wrap the versatile substance around the blade, stopping it. Amande belatedly realizes she can’t move her nodachi, right before Gintarō slams her back with mercury tendrils. Amande briefly drops her blade before scooping it up. Gintarō gets right in front of her with Vanishing Walk before she can react. He then slams Amande with a Solid Silver. Amande starts to show fear for the first time in a long while. She lands on her feet, prepared to continue, fearing what’ll happen if she returns to Big Mom a failure. Before Amande can even blink, she’s impaled by a Quicksilver shooting right through her. This is only possible due to Gintarō mastering his control over Mercury to the point even other Gold Gates would struggle against him. As Amande collapses and coughs up blood, Gintarō asks if she would’ve preferred him to drag it out. Before Charlotte Daifuku faces off against Saizō, he looks at all the damaged ships in the Big Mom fleet. While observant enough to know things are going poorly, Daifuku doesn’t intend to back down, thinking about punishing his ‘idiotic’ siblings for failing later. With a confident grin, Daifuku says he isn’t like his siblings, vowing to crush anyone who gets in the way of Big Mom’s goals. Using the Puff-Puff Fruit, Daifuku brings out his genie, armed with a halberd, bragging that he’s a Lamp Man. Saizō calls Daifuku a ‘walking Arabian Nights story’, saying he shouldn’t be so proud of his not-so-impressive genie. Daifuku curses the Watcher, stating all Devil Fruits can be powerful if used correctly. Saizō retorts that real men fight their foes, not hide behind others. Daifuku roars at that and sends forward a Genie Cutter. Saizō completely stops the attack by increasing the size of his hand and catching it. The Watcher reveals his Art: Size, which allows him to grow any limb to tremendous sizes to increase his strength, adding that the simple power is used correctly, earning his Gold Gate rank. Daifuku commands his genie to retreat, but it can’t take the halberd out of Saizō’s strong grip. The Watcher immediately boosts his other hand, and knocks the genie down to the deck with a Sized-Up Slap, shocking Daifuku. Saizō calls his opponent pathetic, saying that everyone in Menou with summoning fights alongside them, claiming that Daifuku hiding behind his genie is cowardly. As Saizō increases his foot and stomps the genie’s head, he notes that at least the other Big Mom Pirates had the courage to directly stand against the Watchers. Claiming he has no time for someone like that, Saizō tells Daifuku to take his genie and leave, adding the battlefield is no place for him. Daifuku growls a curse, asking why the Watchers had to come, or why they exist, or why they couldn’t ‘leave well enough alone’. He roars that the Big Mom Pirates are one of the strongest crews, stating the Watchers have no right to take that from them. Saizō shakes his head, noting the Emperor Crews got way too comfortable in their seat of power, to the point they actually thought they could go and threaten an innocent kingdom. Saizō exerts his Reiki, giving an aura that creates an illusion of him in a much larger form. Daifuku just screams in fright. Saizō increases the size of his legs, tosses the genie into the air, leaps up, and punches it right into Daifuku. The three fly all the way to another ship. When the Chess Soldiers gasp and wonder what it is, Saizō calls it proof they’re outmatched. The Soldiers belatedly notice Daifuku defeated and sprawled out on his back, screaming in horror. Saizō muses that they probably think the Watchers are bad people for the beating, but reminds them this wouldn’t have happened if they didn’t attack Dressrosa first, adding that they don’t escalate unless forced. Finally, Charlotte Oven heats up his body thanks to his Heat-Heat Fruit, roaring that it’s unforgivable what the Watchers have done to the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family. Kuronuma retorts that even if the rage is true, the words are hollow, asking why Oven can’t spare the same anger for those whose lives he’d have ruined if they had invaded Dressrosa. Exerting black Reiki, Kuronuma tells Oven to have some morality to stand on if he’ll show righteous rage. Growling, Oven leaps forward with a Heat Overdrive. Kuronuma calmly slams Oven with a Black Claw, pushing him to the mast. Nodding, the Watcher realizes what Devil Fruit he’s facing, having a friend who watches over the Pirate World and kept him informed. While he notes the fruit is threatening, due to the danger of physical attacks and the damage an attacker would receive from the mere heat, Kuronuma states that’s why they fight together, comparing it to enveloping the enemy like darkness enveloping the land. The Watcher then states his Art: Darkness, can manipulate said element. As Oven wrenches himself free, Kuronuma states that his opponent must assume him a hypocrite for preaching morality, due to the negative connotation to darkness. The Watcher states his belief that darkness and power in general aren’t evil, while people are. He notes that two people committing horrible sins with different powers must still be treated equally. Oven cuts off the monologue with a Hot Air Torpedo, which Kuronuma barely ducks under. Oven starts throwing a barrage, but Kuronuma is prepared and generates a Black Hole to absorb the attacks. Oven yells as he brings out a massive naginata and heats it up. Leaping at the Watcher, Oven promises to cut him like a hot knife through butter. Brandishing his arm form his poncho, Kuronuma commands his darkness to take shape as the Sword of Shadows. This blocks Oven’s heated blade, and starts absorbing said heat, earning a gasp from the Pirate. Kuronuma reveals that his darkness can absorb any power he comes into contact with if he wills it. He quickly cuts Oven in the chest with a larger Sword of Shadows in his other hand, showing that it cuts too. Oven thinks that while the ‘kid’ is behaving like a ‘gloomy drama club reject’, it’s like he’s fighting a far more experienced veteran, wondering what he is. Kuronuma impassively states the heat has cooled to a chill, saying it’s time to end it. Kuronuma tells his opponent to ‘be gone’, striking him with a Dark Matter: Black Meteor. Oven screams in fright as the attack sends him to another ship in the back of the fleet, the Chess Soldiers screaming in horror when they see his defeated state. That just leaves the Arch Generals and their opponents. Suiken easily takes out Chess Soldiers with his katana, before turning to another ship. The Arch General challenges the Fleet commander to single combat. Charlotte Cracker leaps onto the ship, accepting the challenge while proclaiming who he is. Suiken calls it wonderful that Dressrosa will have more to be grateful for after he beats the Yonko Commander. Suiken powers up, matching Fūgetsu on the Mammoth. The Arch Generals roar in unison that they’re getting started. Appearing Characters Chitsujo Charlotte 'Big Mom' Linlin Kaido Charlotte Cracker Suiken Kyū Hanta Awami Sendō Kū Atsuki Fuyumi Sagan Gintarō Yuto Saizō Kuronuma Fūgetsu Riku Tomoyuki Kanji Riseko Kōga Hitomi Iwamoto Ikazuchi Gōken Tabe Kumo Hikari Jack Sheepshead Ginrummy Randolph Diesel Noble Croc Bobbin Charlotte Galette Charlotte Brûlée Charlotte Opera Charlotte Mont-d'Or Charlotte Compote Charlotte Amande Charlotte Daifuku Charlotte Oven Abilities Watcher Powers * Vanishing Walk Art * Snow * Music * Emotion * Permeation * Strings * Golem * Electrocution * Calorie Conversion * Bubbles * Trap * Copper * Sand * Bullet * Mercury * Size * Darkness Haki * Armament Haki Devil Fruit * Crab SMILE * Bear SMILE * Pray Mantis SMILE * Ram SMILE * Butter Butter Fruit * Mirror Mirror Fruit * Cream Cream Fruit * Book Book Fruit ** World of Books * Puff Puff Fruit * Heat Heat Fruit Weapons * Napoleon * Cannonballs * Bow * Spear * Walker * Shirauo * Naginata Technique * Senkōba * Metamorphosis ** Twin Doors * Happy Meteor * Rushing Blizzard * Human Morning Star * Electro Spear * Poison Stigmata * Diet Cross * Divine Flash * Scattered Light * Sheep's Horn * Holy Ray Impact * Popped Bubble * Bouncy Bubble * Chain Explosion * Explosive Trap * Fire Trap * Tanned Fist * Ice Breaker * Falling Icicles * Winter Shield * Ink Rink * Reflection * Cream Monster * Whipped Cream * Flame Comet * Sand Twister * Sand Wrap * Sand Impact * Story of Flames * Story of Storms * Song of the Seas * Aura Buckshot * Aura Bullet * Solid Sliver * Quicksilver * Genie Cutter * Sized-Up Slap * Heat Overdrive * Hot Air Torpedo * Black Claw * Black Hole * Sword of Shadows * Dark Matter: Black Meteor Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 3 (One Piece Campaign): Royal Tea Party Next Chapter: Chapter 5 (One Piece Campaign): Smashed Crackerjack Category:One Piece Campaign Category:One Piece Intro Arc Category:Chapters